1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive axle for a working machine, in particular an industrial truck, having at least one electrical traction motor and a second electrical machine, the traction motor being arranged in the axial direction.
2. Technical Considerations
A generic drive axle is disclosed in DE 102 11 193 A1. In this case, a traction motor is arranged coaxially with respect to the axle center line within the drive axle, i.e., in the axial direction. The traction motor is coupled to a differential gear, whose two outputs are each connected to one of the wheel hubs provided on the axle ends. A bypass gear is arranged in the force flow between one of the outputs of the differential gear and the associated wheel hub, with the aid of which bypass gear the force flow is bypassed and space for a second electrical machine, namely an electric motor of a working hydraulics pump, is created in the region of the bypass gear on the axle center line.
In addition, DE 103 25 127 A1 discloses a generic drive axle, in the case of which, in accordance with a preferred exemplary embodiment, two traction motors are arranged in the drive axle and an electric motor of a working hydraulics pump is located axially therebetween.
These known drive axles are envisaged for use in industrial trucks which are operated electrically using a battery.